Hera
by TypewritersandParchment
Summary: Hera Naomi Eppes was her name. She has just spent 9 years in Witness Protection with her children. Who is she? but most importantly Who is she to Don?


It was Wednesday and if they didn't have a case it meant that Wednesdays were paperwork days. It irritated Don, the fact that they were doing paperwork when there were killers to catch. After fetching himself a big mug of coffee, he stopped procrastinating and started on his pile of files. He hadn't got as far as he'd have liked when Megan irrupted him.

"Don, ADIC Merrick is here, wanting to have a word with you, it looks like he's got WitSec people with him" she told him pointing to the war room.

At that he was up and moving before Megan had realised. Megan had never seen him move so fast before and Don was known for moving quickly and his fast reflexes.

Before Don had even entered the room, his mouth was speaking. "Merrick, what happened? Everything okay? Where's Hera? Aspen? Thaddeus?" Don fired off in rapid succession.

"Woah, slow Don slow. Don't worry, we got them, its finished, its over. Hera's perfectly fine, unharmed, she'll be here later, she's being debriefed as we speak, and Thaddeus and Aspen are currently at school, Hera didn't want to disrupt them anymore than necessary" Merrick filled Don in.

Don nodded and collapsed into a chair looking too stunned to speak

"Right I'll take my leave, I think you can add the information back into your files, don't you Don?" said Merrick as he left.

"Walt?" Don had clearly regained his voice, Merrick stopped at the door "Thank you"

Merrick just nodded "of course."

Don took a few moments to compose himself and by that time he had the CalSci group had arrived.

"What was that about Don?" asked Alan as Don passed him

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, promise" Don said glancing up from his desk.

After a few deep breaths, he got back into his paperwork, this time he found his rhythm. He was so engrossed in his work that 2 hours later he didn't notice the redheaded woman enter the bull-pen until he heard her voice from above him.

"No way, Don Eppes willingly does his own paperwork, you used to give it to me" the woman said leaning on the partition.

Don shrugged "You liked doing the boring paperwork Hera"

"Yeah, so I'm boring and I don't like the adventurous life" Hera grinned.

The snort that came from Don was so uncharacteristic that everyone swivelled in his direction and stared. Don ignored them while Hera's grin got even wider.

"Excuse me, you unadventurous, Hera you went to Las Vegas every chance you got to see how many Casinos you get kicked out of without being arrested" Don said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, I did and so did you" Hera said now perching on Don's desk.

The two grinned at each other, before Don spoke again.

"Hera? Do you remember that one time you tried going into a casino you were already banned from?" Don asked grinning.

"Vividly" she muttered darkly.

She saw that the CalSci group had come over and was looking as intrigued as the rest of Don's team. So, she started explaining.

"Basically, I got word that one of the biggest casinos in Las Vegas had recently changed all of its security guards, so Don and I went down to check it out, they had indeed changed all their guards, all except one. Which I didn't realise until after I had walked in. The guard in question was a friend of the family so he knew me and he knew I was banned. I hadn't got more than a few feet before I was literally dragged out by my dress. I thought I had gotten my dress tapped in the revolving doors again." Hera finished to laughter.

"You getting your dress tapped in the doors was hilarious" Don laughed.

Hera shot him a dirty look but grinned.

"I have fond memories of that day, the whole of that day" added Don

The others shared a look, they had never seen Don this happy or carefree before, whoever this woman was she was a miracle worker.

"I bet you do, you won more than me" Hera said

"Yes, I did" Don said proudly "But that's not the only reason.

Hera looked momentarily confused before it dawned on her.

"Oh yeah, we had our first date that day" "it was fun" Hera said remembering.

Don tried to smother his laughter before he spoke "Yeah, you fell in the late"

"I did not fall, you pushed me" Hera sniffed "Either way I still maintain that, that was my favourite date" Hera said quietly.

"Yeah, I agree" Don agreed equally as quietly.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I'm Charlie, Don's brother, when was all this?" Charlie asked confused.

"Erm… Don help me out here. 10 -11 years ago? I think?" Hera answered unsure.

"12 years ago, at the academy" Don put in.

"That was it. 12 years, Jesus has it really been that that long. I haven't been laid in 9 years, that's sad" Hera muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, going by the choking from Charlie, Alan and Larry and the muffled laughter from Amita, Megan and Colby.

Don wasn't that subtle he just laughed out loud at Hera's expense.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that for you" Don whispered in Hera's ear who grinned in response.

"How long did you date for? Asked Alan for everyone

"Shall we tell them Don?" asked Hera curious

"Yeah, I think we've dragged it out enough" agreed Don.

"Sorry, to answer your question, we dated for 3 years" answered Hera.

"3 years! Don, and you didn't tell us?" asked Charlie hurt

"He hasn't told you a lot of things" murmured Hera under her breath, which only Don and Megan caught. Don elbowed Hera in the ribs, she drew in a breath and glanced at Don. He saw the apology in her eyes and nodded.

"Hera? You want to do this?" asked Don to be sure

"Yeah, I'm ready. You?" Hera said

Don smiled, a smile the team had never seen before, "I added it to the files personally this morning, once Merrick gave the all clear."

"Alright then, let do this" beamed Hera.

The rest of the group looked confused.

"Conference room guys, away from prying eyes" said Don.

As the rest went to the conference room, Don leaned over his desk, pulled open a drawer and took out a box from a secret compartment. He joined the group in the conference room and nodded to Hera who pulled off a necklace, with a ring on it.

Megan drew in a breath as she was the only one at a good enough angle to see it.

Hera glanced at her and smiled while she let the ring fall off into her hand, and Hera slipped it onto the ring finger of Don's left hand. Don opened the box and slipped the two rings onto Hera's left ring finger. They smiled at each other before turning to the group.

"Dad, Charlie, Amita, Larry, Megan, Colby and David, I want to introduce you to someone properly" Don started. Hera squeezed his hand and he sucked in a breath.

"This is Hera Naomi Eppes, my wife" Don stated.

"Your wife!" shouted Charlie

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Megan curiously

"I couldn't" said Don simply.

"Couldn't or wouldn't" asked Alan

"No dad, I couldn't" stated Don firmly

Alan nodded but he wasn't convinced

"Anyway, welcome to the family Hera" Alan smiled and so did Charlie

Hera smiled back and Don could feel some of the tension leech from her shoulders.

"So, Hera? Where have you been for the past 9 years?" asked Amita.

"Witness Protection, the only person who knew was Merrick, Don couldn't know, in case they found out we were married and kidnapped him. We had everything about me redacted from his files and the FBIs and everything about him from my files, it was the only way to keep him, Thaddeus and Aspen safe. It was horrible but that's the way it is" explained Hera. Don wrapped his arms around her.

"Well as excuses go, that's not bad" said Alan into the silence that followed that statement

"Thaddeus and Aspen?" asked Charlie

Hera grinned while Don smirked at Alan

He said one word

"Grandbabies"

"Grandbabies?" Alan whispered in shock

Don and Hera both nodded.

Hera pulled a picture out of her bag and passed it over.

"Thaddeus Landon Eppes and Aspen Quinn Eppes, they're twins, both are 9 and they take after their dad." Said Hera.

"They're beautiful guys" said Megan looking at the picture of the two children, one black haired boy and a redheaded girl.

"They are" agreed Hera and Don

"Have you met them Don?" asked Larry.

Don smiled sadly "No, I've only seen them from a distance"

"Well you get to meet them today" said Hera. Don just nodded, unable to say anything.

"Where are they? Asked Colby once he had found his voice.

"School" answered Don.


End file.
